Post aus Mittelerde
by Alistanniel
Summary: Auch Helden haben ihre Probleme. Die geheimsten Briefe - unzensiert ;)
1. Erster Stapel

_Inhalt: Post-HdR. Auch Helden haben so ihre Probleme.   
Kategorie: schon wieder eine Parodie ;)   
Disclaimer: alles dem Tolkien seins_

* * *

  


**Post aus Mittelerde   
  
- unzensiert -**

  
An: Gandalf, den Grauen... äh Weißen   
Von: Aragorn, erschöpfter König von Gondor   
  
Gandalf, mein Freund,   
  
wie geht es dir so?   
Ich muss dich um einen dringenden Gefallen bitten. Hättest du nicht eine Aufgabe für mich, für sagen wir zwei Monate? Seit Arwen schwanger ist, ist sie dermaßen launisch und reizbar. Wie soll ich Armer das nur aushalten?   
Bitte hilf mir!   
  
Es grüßt dich,   
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: Galadriel, die Schönste der Schönen   
Von: Gimli, schwer verliebter Zwerg   
  
Liebste Galadriel,   
  
ich habe lange mit mir gehadert, ob ich Euch wissen lassen sollte, was ich für Euch empfinde. Die Wahrheit ist, ich sehe Euch jede Nacht in meinen Träumen. Und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als in Eurer Nähe sein zu dürfen.   
Natürlich weiß ich, dass Ihr verheiratet seid, aber Celeborn kann Euch doch nie das geben, was ich Euch geben könnte. Wenn Ihr mich lasst. Bitte denkt darüber nach.   
  
In ergebener Liebe,   
Gimli   
  
**********   
  
An: Gimli, dämlichster aller Zwerge   
Von: Celeborn, stinksauer   
  
Gimli,   
  
zufällig kam ich in den etwas zweifelhaften Genuss deinen Brief an meine Frau zu lesen.   
Sollte ich noch einmal einen solchen Brief in die Finger bekommen, komme ich persönlich runter nach Moria und nehme dir Galadriels Haarlocke wieder weg.   
Hast du mich verstanden?   
  
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Aragorn, den Bemitleidenswerten   
Von: Gandalf dem Weißen und Weisen   
  
Aragorn, mein Lieber,   
  
ich bin untröstlich, aber ich kann dir da leider nicht weiter helfen. Denn ich verspüre keinerlei Lust mir Arwen auf ewig zum Feind zu machen.   
Ein kleiner Tipp, frag doch mal Elrond. Der hat das schließlich zwei Mal durchgemacht (einmal sogar doppelt). Bestimmt kann er dir helfen. Zur Not kannst du Arwen ja auch nach Lórien zu Galadriel schicken.   
  
Dein   
Gandalf   
  
**********   
  
An: einen alten Knacker namens Gandalf   
Von: Aragorn, enttäuscht   
  
Gandalf,   
  
ein schöner Freund bist du. Danke für gar nichts.   
  
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: Elrond, überaus weiser Elbenfürst   
Von: Aragorn, fix und fertig   
  
Lieber Elrond,   
  
Wie ist es in Bruchtal?   
Ich brauche deine Hilfe (dringend). Arwen nervt. Was soll ich tun? Gib mir einen Rat. Du hast das doch zwei Mal durchgemacht. War Celebrian in dieser Zeit auch so... anstrengend?   
  
HILFE, bitte!   
  
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: Gimli, guter Freund aber nicht mehr   
Von: Galadriel aus Lórien   
  
Lieber Gimli,   
  
dein Brief war in der Tat sehr schön und ich fühle mich geehrt. Celeborn hat mir nie einen Liebesbrief geschrieben. Trotzdem ist er derjenige, den ich geheiratet habe und liebe.   
Ich muss dich bitten in Zukunft solche Briefe zu unterlassen. Es ist nicht gut für Celeborns Blutdruck, wenn er sich zu sehr aufregt.   
  
Deine   
Galadriel   
  
**********   
  
An: Elrond, lieber Paps   
Von: Arwen, immer brave Tochter   
  
Lieber Paps,   
  
Aragorn benimmt sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich komisch und ich habe keine Ahnung wieso. Das heißt, er ist vermutlich genervt. Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür. Alle Elbenfrauen verhalten sich nun einmal so während der Schwangerschaft. Du hast mir erzählt Mami war genauso.   
Ich denke Aragorn braucht mal Urlaub. Hast du sein altes Zimmer noch frei?   
  
Bussi,   
Arwen   
  
**********   
  
An: Aragorn, geliebter Ehemann   
Von: deiner Arwen   
  
Aragorn,   
  
ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen, ich will dir nicht auf die Nerven gehen. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass du zeitweise auch ganz schön lästig bist. Von wegen „Arwen, sei vorsichtig", „Arwen, lass das bleiben". Wenn du weißt, was ich meine.   
  
Deine dich liebende,   
Arwen   
  
**********   



	2. Zweiter Stapel

_Briefe, der zweite Stapel   
Und es gehört immer noch alles dem Tolkien_

* * *

  
An: Elrond, der immer Rat weiß   
Von: Celeborn, Schwiegerpapa   
  
Lieber Elrond,   
  
ich brauch dringend deinen Rat.   
Gimli hat meiner geliebten Galadriel einen Liebesbrief geschrieben, und ich glaub der gefällt ihr auch noch, auch wenn sie das Gegenteil behauptet.   
Was hat der Zwerg was ich nicht habe?   
  
Grüße,   
dein Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Celeborn, den Naivling   
Von: Elrond, Chef von Bruchtal   
  
Ach Celeborn,   
  
glaubs mir, die tut nur so. Sie will dich ein wenig eifersüchtig machen. Vielleicht solltest du ihr auch mal einen Liebesbrief schreiben. Aber einen schöneren, als der von Gimli war. Und wenn das nicht hilft, lass sie Gimli mal besuchen. Ein Tag unten in Moria und sie kommt auf Händen und Füßen wieder zu dir zurück.   
  
Sollte das nicht wirken, würde ich mich an deiner Stelle mal fragen, was ich falsch gemacht habe.   
  
Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen.   
  
Elrond   
  
**********   
  
An: den allwissenden Elrond   
Von: Celeborn, am Rande der Verzweiflung   
  
Hilfe Elrond,   
  
was soll ich nur tun? Ich hab doch keine Ahnung wie man einen Liebesbrief schreibt, schließlich hab ich noch nie einen geschrieben.   
  
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Arwen, mein Engelchen   
Von: besorgter Papa Elrond   
  
Mein Schätzchen,   
  
ich kann dir nur sagen ich habs auch überlebt, also wird Aragorn das ebenfalls aushalten müssen.   
Zugegeben, ich hätte gedacht, dass er nach zwanzig Jahren in Bruchtal ein bisschen besser über Elbenfrauen Bescheid weiß.   
  
Gruß und Kuss,   
dein dich über alles liebender Papa   
  
**********   
  
An: Arwen, Liebste   
Von: verwirrtem Aragorn   
  
Hallo Schatz,   
  
ich nerve? Ich? Wer schickt mich denn um Mitternacht in die Küche, weil er Appetit auf Pfirsiche mit Himbeermarmelade und Essiggurken hat, ha?   
Außerdem mache ich mir doch Sorgen um dich, wenn du verstehst.   
  
Küsschen,   
dein Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: meinen reizenden Adoptivsohn Aragorn   
Von: Rat von Elrond   
  
Lieber Aragorn,   
  
o ja, Celebrian war nicht anders. Sie bildete sich ein unbedingt ihre Mutter in Bruchtal besuchen zu müssen. Und ich musste auch noch mit. Wie ich Familientreffen hasse.   
  
Aber zu deinem Problem. Lenke sie ab, gib ihr was zu tun. Wäsche waschen zum Beispiel, oder den Boden kehren. Das sollte sie beschäftigen.   
  
Dein   
Elrond   
  
**********   
  
An: Celeborn, den Möchtegern-Charmeur   
Von: dem immer helfenden Elrond   
  
Also Celeborn,   
  
du hast deiner Frau echt noch nie einen Liebesbrief geschrieben? Jetzt wundert mich überhaupt nichts mehr.   
Ich habe die Briefe, die ich damals mit Glorfindels Hilfe an Celebrian geschrieben habe, zu Rate gezogen.   
  
Das sollte dein Brief enthalten.   
  
Punkt eins. Du weißt du hast da einiges verabsäumt, und das tut dir leid.   
Punkt zwei. Dieser Zwerg will doch nur damit angeben, dass eine Elbenfrau auf ihn steht.   
Punkt drei. Es tut dir immer noch leid und du willst dich entschuldigen.   
Punkt vier. Du liebst sie über alles.   
  
Ich hoffe das war hilfreich für dich. Bitte halte mich auf dem Laufenden wie es mit euch weiter geht.   
  
Grüße,   
Elrond   
  
**********   
  
An: Legolas, bester Kumpel   
Von: Gimli aus Moria   
  
Hallo Legolas,   
  
du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe Galadriel einen Liebesbrief geschrieben und ich denke sie steht auf mich. Ich bin eben ein sehr anziehender Typ.   
  
Wolltest du mich nicht mal in Moria besuchen? Du musst unbedingt meinen neuen Wachhund kennen lernen. Bruno, den Balrog.   
  
Dein   
Gimli   
  
**********   
  
An: Gimli, an Größenwahn leidend   
Von: Legolas Goldhaar... äh Grünblatt   
  
Hallo Gimli,   
  
du hast recht, ich glaub es nicht. Galadriel und du, das ist zu komisch. Was sagt eigentlich Celeborn dazu? Du musst mir unbedingt eine Kopie deines Liebesbriefes schicken, damit ich was zum Lachen habe.   
  
Du hast also einen neuen Hund. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, warum dein Briefpapier immer so angebrannt ist.   
  
Dein   
Legolas   
  
**********   



	3. Dritter Stapel

_Briefe, der dritte Stapel.   
Immer noch dem Tolkien seins_

* * *

  
An: Elronds verzogene Bengel Elladan und Elrohir   
Von: Haldir, gelangweilt   
  
Hallo ihr zwei,   
  
gibt es euch noch?   
  
Darf ich euch bei Gelegenheit daran erinnern, dass ihr mir versprochen habt, die Valar zu überzeugen, dass sie mich nach Mittelerde zurück lassen.   
Es wird langsam langweilig hier. Ich kann Gil-galads Erzählungen von der ach so glorreichen Schlacht bald nicht mehr hören.   
  
Gruß,   
Haldir   
  
**********   
  
An: ungeduldiger Haldir   
Von: Elronds Mustersöhnen   
  
Lieber Haldir,   
  
hab doch etwas Geduld. Es ist nicht so einfach die Valar zu überzeugen. Da muss es schon einen sehr guten Grund geben.   
Aber du kannst dich freuen. Wir haben einen solchen Grund gefunden und erwarten gespannt die Antwort der Valar.   
  
Grüße von   
Elladan und Elrohir   
  
**********   
  
An: Aragorn, der es zu weit getrieben hat   
Von: entrüstete Arwen   
  
Mein Lieber,   
  
so sorgst du dich also um deine Frau, ja?   
Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Ich möchte dich nur mal daran erinnern, wer dir immer den verspannten Nacken massiert, die Pantoffeln sucht und elbischen Tee macht.   
Wenn du also in Zukunft auf das alles verzichten möchtest, soll es mir recht sein.   
  
Arwen   
  
**********   
  
An: Elrond, der sich für Prince Charming hält   
Von: Celeborn, noch mehr verzweifelt   
  
Elrond,   
  
hast du Glorfindel schon mal gesagt, dass seine Briefe Schrott sind?   
Ich habe alle Punkte aufgezählt, wie du es mir geschrieben hast, aber Galadriel hielt wohl nicht sehr viel von dem Stil.   
  
Dein   
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Elladan und Elrohir, Retter in der Not   
Von: Haldir   
  
Hallo ihr zwei,   
  
ich freue mich ja so! Die Valar haben beschlossen, dass ich wieder zurück darf. O ja, das Leben ist schön.   
  
Aber sagt mal, was habt ihr denen denn erzählt? Sie sagten es ist viel zu aufwendig mich in Valinor zu lassen. Was meinten sie denn damit?   
  
Grüße,   
Haldir   
  
**********   
  
An: verdammt neugieriger Haldir   
Von: Elladan und Elrohir, den Superbrüdern   
  
Lieber Haldir,   
  
wir sind der Meinung, dass du das nicht wissen willst. Aber da vermutlich keine Ruhe gibst, bevor du die Antwort kennst, hier ein Auszug aus unserem Brief an die Valar.   
  
Pflegeanleitung für Haldirs   
  
Punkt eins. Ein Haldir benötigt viel Auslauf. Jeden Tag einen Spaziergang im Wald und eine Stunde Kampfübungen.   
Punkt zwei. Ein Haldir muss drei Mal am Tag gefüttert werden. Morgens frisches Lembas. Mittags irgendetwas mit Gemüse, aber schön knackig. Abends Lembas und Tee, kein Zucker.   
Punkt drei. Haldirs dürfen nicht gemeinsam mit Orks, Uruk'hai oder Balrogs gehalten werden.   
  
Das waren die wichtigsten Punkte, mit dem Rest wollen wir dich nicht unnötig langweilen, das hat Gil-galad wohl schon zur Genüge erledigt.   
  
Auf bald,   
Elladan und Elrohir   
  
**********   
  
An: Aragorn, König Waldläufer   
Von: Faramir, zweiter Mann im Lande   
  
Lieber Aragorn,   
  
Es gibt wieder einmal Probleme. Die Wachen fordern eine Gehaltserhöhung, sonst werden sie die Schwerter für einen ganzen Tag nieder legen.   
  
Außerdem lässt Éowyn fragen, ob Arwen und du nicht Lust habt, mal zum Tee vorbei zu kommen.   
  
Gruß,   
Faramir   
  
**********   
  
An: Éowyn, die hoffentlich Rat weiß   
Von: gestresste Arwen   
  
Liebe Éowyn,   
  
bis jetzt konnte mir niemand einen brauchbaren Rat geben. Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen, schließlich bist du mit einem Menschen verheiratet.   
  
Folgende Frage. Ist Faramir auch ständig besorgt um dich, sieht immer gleich das Schlimmste, und macht aus einer Mücke einen Olifanten?   
  
Deine   
Arwen   
  
**********   
  
An: Arwen, die Arme   
Von: Éowyn   
  
Liebe Arwen,   
  
schön, dass du dich wieder einmal meldest.   
  
O ja, dein Problem kenne ich nur zu gut. Ich glaube das ist ein Tick, den alle Männer haben. Mein werter Herr Bruder ist doch genau so, ständig besorgt um sein kleines Schwesterlein. Sind Elbenmänner denn anders?   
  
Viele Grüße,   
Éowyn   
  
**********   



	4. Vierter Stapel

_Briefe, der vierte Stapel.   
Nach wie vor gehört alles dem Tolkien_

* * *

  
An: Éowyn   
Von: erleichterte Arwen   
Hallo Éowyn,   
  
gut, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, dass nicht nur mein Ehemann so ist.   
  
Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke... Elbenmänner sind ganz und gar nicht anders. Mein lieber Papa ist genauso.   
Apropos, ich muss dir da was erzählen. Aber versprich mir, dass du es nicht weiter sagst, nicht mal Faramir. Mein Paps ist nur ein Halbelb, sein Vater war ein Mensch. Das wissen nur sehr wenige, er schweigt ja beharrlich über diese Tatsache.   
Nicht vergessen, es soll ein Geheimnis bleiben. Wenn Paps erfährt, dass ich es weiter erzählt habe und noch dazu einem Menschen...   
  
Deine   
Arwen   
  
**********   
  
An: Elrond, doch nicht so weise   
Von: wütender Aragorn   
  
Lieber Elrond,   
  
bist du sicher, dass du der Vater deiner Tochter bist? Dafür kennst du sie nämlich entschieden zu wenig.   
Ich habe deinen Rat befolgt und wollte ihr was zu tun geben, aber sie hat sich an die Stirn getippt und gefragt, ob sie wie ein Dienstmädchen aussähe.   
  
Dein   
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: Glorfindel, begnadeter Dichter   
Von: Lord Elrond   
  
Glorfindel mein Freund,   
  
ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Mein unfähiger Schwiegervater Celeborn braucht einen Liebesbrief für seine Frau. Könntest du da nicht deine dichterischen Fähigkeiten spielen lassen? Immerhin bist du mir ja noch einen Gefallen schuldig.   
  
Danke und Gruß,   
Elrond   
  
**********   
  
An: Arwen-Mausi   
Von: deinem lieben Aragorn   
  
Schatz,   
  
ich wollte dich in keinster Weise verärgern. Du weißt doch wie sehr ich nach einem langen Tag eine Nackenmassage brauche. König zu sein ist verdammt anstrengend. Und dein elbischer Tee, wie soll ich ohne den die Audienzen überstehen?   
Was das Wäsche waschen angeht, das war Elronds Idee. Er meinte ich solle dir etwas zu tun geben. Beschwer dich bei ihm darüber.   
  
Dickes Bussi,   
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: Celeborn, der keine Ahnung von Romantik hat   
Von: hilfsbereiter Glorfindel   
  
Lieber Celeborn,   
  
Elrond schrieb mir, dass du Hilfe beim Liebesbriefe schreiben brauchst. Vielleicht sollte ich einen Loveletter Service aufmachen.   
  
Zum Thema. Du musst schreiben, was dein Herz dir sagt. Schau ihr in die Augen und schreib auf, was du dabei fühlst. Erwähne auf keinen Fall deinen Nebenbuhler in dem Brief. Auch nicht, wenn es nur ein kleiner Nebenbuhler ist.   
Vielleicht helfen dir die Musterbriefe weiter, die ich beigelegt habe.   
  
Ich habe aus vertrauenswürdiger Quelle gehört, dass es ein Zwerg ist, der dir deine Frau ausspannen will. Stimmt das?   
  
Gruß,   
Glorfindel   
  
**********   
  
An: Elrond, Depp von Schwiegersohn   
Von: Celeborn, wütend   
  
Elrond,   
  
sag mal musst du gleich in halb Bruchtal herum erzählen, dass ein Zwerg meine Frau verführen will!   
Ich glaube ich kenne da ein paar Leute, die es brennend interessieren würde, dass du nur ein Halbelb bist.   
  
Sag Glorfindel danke von mir. Im Gegensatz zu dir, war er sehr hilfreich.   
  
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Celeborn, der wie wieder um Hilfe bitten braucht   
Von: panischer Elrond   
  
Celeborn,   
  
bist du übergeschnappt? Wehe du erzählst irgendwem, dass ich nur ein Halbelb bin. Sonst gehört meine Autorität hier in Bruchtal der Vergangenheit an.   
Solltest du in Versuchung geraten deinen Mund zu weit aufzumachen, ich kenne da ein paar Tipps, wie man Frauen schwach machen kann, über die sich Gimli bestimmt sehr freuen würde.   
  
Elrond   
  
**********   
  
An: Legolas, blondes Haar dreitausend Jahr'   
Von: Rat suchender Gimli   
  
Lieber Legolas,   
  
ich bräuchte noch ein paar Tipps von dir. Wie kann man Elbenfrauen schwach machen? Das mit dem Liebesbrief hat schon ganz gut geklappt.   
Und du weißt nicht zufällig etwas um sich vor hintergangenen Ehemännern zu schützen?   
  
Dein   
Gimli   
  
**********   
  
An: zu komischer Gimli   
Von: vor Lachen kaum halten könnender Legolas   
  
Lieber Gimli,   
  
also nein, das ist zu komisch. Dich hats ja wirklich voll erwischt.   
  
Du solltest ihr noch einen Brief schreiben. Aber nicht so einen... schnulzigen wie den letzten. Romantisch muss es sein, schreib einfach, dass sie etwas Besonderes ist. Und vor allem nicht unterwürfig. Schreib ihr so, wie du einer Zwergenfrau schreiben würdest.   
Und vergiss nicht ein Schachterl Pralinen mit zu schicken. Keine Blumen, verstanden! Die sind nicht zum Pflücken da.   
  
Dein Legolas   
  
**********   



	5. Fünfter Stapel

_Briefe, der fünfte Stapel. Im nächsten kommen die Hobbits, versprochen.   
Da sich nichts geändert hat, ist nach wie vor alles dem Tolkien seins._

* * *

  
An: Galadriel, Herrin von Lórien   
Von: verknallter Gimli   
  
Liebe Galadriel,   
  
ich habe nachgedacht. Mein letzter Brief war wohl etwas fehl am Platz, Entschuldigung dafür.   
Wo soll ich jetzt bloß anfangen? Ich sitze hier in Moria vor dem Kamin und denke nach. Es ist perfekt hier. Aber es gibt etwas, das diese wohlige dunkle Atmosphäre noch schöner machen könnte. Du.   
Dennoch, ich bin nur ein armseliger Zwerg und habe dich wohl nicht verdient.   
Aber es würde mich trotzdem freuen, wenn du mal vorbei kommen würdest, um Moria mit deinem Licht zu erhellen. Neben dir würde sogar mein Mithril verblassen.   
  
O und ich hoffe die beiliegenden Pralinen sind in deinem Sinne. Beste zwergische Schokolade. Diät-Schoki versteht sich, ich weiß ja wie sehr ihr Elben immer auf eure Figur schaut.   
  
Dein   
Gimli   
  
**********   
  
An: Arwen   
Von: überraschte Éowyn   
  
Hallo Arwen,   
  
nein wirklich? Elrond ist ein Halbelb? Also das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Er benimmt sich immer so... elbisch.   
Warum macht er eigentlich so ein Geheimnis daraus?   
  
Grüße,   
Éowyn   
  
**********   
  
An: Intelligenzbestie Elrond   
Von: Celeborn, total am Boden   
  
Elrond Hilfe!   
  
Dieser verblödete Zwerg hat meiner Galadriel schon wieder einen Brief geschrieben. Er lädt sie nach Moria ein. Und zu allem Übel hat er eine Schachtel Pralinen mitgeschickt. Ausgerechnet Diät-Schokolade, sie liebt dieses Zeug.   
Ich lasse mir doch nicht von so einem dahergelaufenen Zwerg meine Frau wegnehmen. Langsam werde ich noch verrückt.   
  
Bitte tu doch was. Sie ist immerhin deine Schwiegermutter. Bring sie wieder zur Vernunft.   
  
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Celeborn, echter Verlierer   
Von: Elronds helfende Hand   
  
Armer Celeborn,   
  
wie es aussieht hat Gimli Galadriels Herz im Sturm erobert. Ich hätte zwar nie damit gerechnet, dass er das gar so schnell schafft, aber passiert ist nun einmal passiert.   
Und du wirst nicht nur langsam verrückt, sondern bist es längst, wenn es dieser Zwerg so leicht geschafft hat deine Frau zu verführen.   
Du solltest mal darüber nachdenken, was du falsch gemacht hast. Aber vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur ein Verlierer.   
  
Dein   
Elrond   
  
**********   
  
An: Galadriel, liebe Großmutter   
Von: immer noch Hilfe suchende Arwen   
  
Hallo Oma,   
  
wie geht es dir?   
  
Ich brauche deinen Rat. Wie war das damals, als du Mami erwartet hast? Hat sich Celeborn auch so seltsam benommen? Vor allem, was hast du dagegen getan?   
Aragorn ist zur Zeit ein ziemliches Nervenbündel. Langsam aber sicher bin ich sehr froh, wenn dieses Baby endlich da ist.   
  
Bussi,   
Arwen   
  
**********   
  
An: Mitleid erregende Arwen   
Von: Galadriel   
  
Liebe Arwen,   
  
Und wie sich Celeborn damals seltsam benommen hat. Ich war kurz davor ihn hinaus zu schmeißen.   
Ich sollte dich wohl vorwarnen. Wenn du diese Zeit schon schlimm findest, dann warte erst mal ab. Bei der Geburt werfen die Männer üblicherweise die Nerven weg. Celeborn war da absolut keine Ausnahme, das kann ich dir sagen.   
Aber frag mal deinen Vater. Laut Celebrian war er alle beiden Male nervlich komplett am Ende.   
  
Deine   
Galadriel   
  
**********   
  
An: Thranduils Lieblingssohn Legolas   
Von: Gimli, auf Wolke sieben   
  
Hallo Legolas,   
  
ich bin ja so glücklich. Wie du mir geraten hast, habe ich Galadriel noch einen Brief geschrieben. Und ich bin sicher es zieht. Zumindest kursiert überall das Gerücht, dass Celeborn vollkommen am Boden ist und ständig Elrond anjammert.   
  
Und alles nur weil ich damals in Lórien nicht schlafen konnte und mir deshalb ein wenig die Beine vertrat – und etwas sah, dass nie im Leben vergessen werde.   
  
Dein   
Gimli   
  
**********   
  
An: Gimli, Meister im auf die Folter spannen   
Von: vor Neugier sterbender Legolas   
  
Gimli mein Freund,   
  
weißt du eigentlich, dass du ganz schön gemein bist? Ich platze fast vor Neugier. Was? Was hast du damals in Lórien gesehen? Los, raus damit, aber dalli.   
  
Ach und freut mich, dass meine Tipps so gut hinhauen.   
  
Dein   
Legolas   
  
**********   
  
An: Legolas, neugierigster aller Elben   
Von: knallrot angelaufener Gimli   
  
Hallo Legolas,   
  
oje, hätte ich bloß nicht davon angefangen.   
Na meinetwegen, ich erzähls dir. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du es für dich behältst.   
  
Ich ging also außerhalb der Stadt spazieren. Irgendwann kam ich dann zu einem kleinen Teich. Aber ich war nicht allein. Am Ufer stand Galadriel und starrte auf die spiegelglatte Oberfläche. Eine Weile beobachtete ich sie. Und dann zog sie sich einfach ihr Kleid über den Kopf und ging langsam ins Wasser. Wie ein Engel sah sie aus. Und das Mondlicht machte sie noch schöner. Tja, irgendwann erklang dann Celeborns Stimme verdammt nahe und ich suchte so schnell ich konnte das Weite.   
  
Wie gesagt, du schweigst, sonst waren wir die längste Zeit Freunde, klar?   
  
Dein   
Gimli   
  
**********   



	6. Sechster Stapel

_Briefe, der sechste Stapel.   
Gehört noch alles dem Tolkien_

* * *

  
An: Frodo Beutlin, Beutelsend, Auenland   
Von: Streicher, Waldläufer und König   
  
Hallo Frodo,   
  
schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört. Alles in Ordnung bei dir im Auenland?   
  
Sag mal, du bräuchtest nicht zufällig einen Leibwächter für eine aussichtslose Mission? Ich kenne da nämlich genau den richtigen: ich.   
  
Es grüßt dich   
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: Aragorn, großer weiser König   
Von: Frodo, einfacher Hobbit   
  
Hallo Aragorn,   
  
schön mal von dir zu hören.   
  
Tut mir leid, doch ich muss dich enttäuschen. Ich habe Sam mein Ehrenwort gegeben mich nie wieder auf irgendwelche aussichtslosen Missionen einzulassen. Außerdem wäre der ernstlich böse, wenn ich ausgerechnet einem Menschen den Job als Leibwächter gäbe. Du weißt ja, er hat das immer als seine Aufgabe vereinnahmt.   
  
Grüße an Arwen.   
  
Dein   
Frodo   
  
**********   
  
An: Pippin, den Tollpatsch   
Von: großer Magier namens Gandalf   
  
Lieber Peregrin,   
  
wie geht es dir?   
  
Ich habe vor mit einer Zaubershow auf Tournee zu gehen. Nach Sarumans Schandtaten muss ja irgendwer den edlen Berufsstand der Zauberer wieder ins rechte Licht rücken. Jedoch bräuchte ich dafür einen Assistenten und dabei habe ich sofort an dich gedacht. Das Einzige was du tun müsstest, ist dich von mir verzaubern lassen. Aber keine Angst alle meine Sprüche haben ein Reset. Du wirst dafür natürlich großzügig belohnt. Ich denke da an zwei Wochen bezahlten Urlaub in Lórien.   
  
Erbitte baldige Antwort.   
  
Gruß,   
Gandalf   
  
**********   
  
An: Elrond, Bengel von Schwiegersohn   
Von: Celeborn, sauer und verzweifelt   
  
Elrond,   
  
was soll das eigentlich? Warum bist du so gehässig? Hat dein Vater es etwa verabsäumt dir Manieren beizubringen?   
  
Ich kann doch schließlich überhaupt nichts dafür, dass sich dieser komische Zwerg ausgerechnet in meine Frau verknallen muss.   
  
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Gandalf, jetzt weißer Pilger   
Von: pilzsüchtiger Pippin   
  
Hallo Gandalf,   
  
eine Zaubershow, ist ja interessant. Also es würde mich schon reizen da mitzumachen.   
Vorausgesetzt du erfüllst mir meine Bedingungen.   
  
Punkt eins. Es muss immer frische Pilze geben.   
Punkt zwei. Du verwandelst mich nicht in ein Schwein.   
Punkt drei. Ich darf Merry in Urlaub mitnehmen.   
  
Auf bald   
Pippin   
  
**********   
  
An: Streicher, wer glaubst du, dass du bist?   
Von: keine Angst vor langem Elend habender Samweis   
  
He Aragorn,   
  
sag mal wofür hältst du dich eigentlich?   
  
Frodo hat mir sein Wort gegeben, dass er sich nie wieder mehr auf so ein leichtsinniges Abenteuer mit Leuten, die größer als Zwerge sind, einlässt. Also führe ihn gefälligst nicht unnötig in Versuchung!   
  
Außerdem braucht er keinen Leibwächter, er hat ja seinen Sam, der auf ihn aufpasst. Ist das klar?   
  
Na fein.   
  
Sam   
  
**********   
  
An: Meister Gimli Zwerg   
Von: ungläubiger Legolas   
  
He du Charmeur,   
  
und Celeborn hat dich damals echt nicht erwischt?   
Wie sagte Haldir noch gleich? Der Zwerg atmet so laut... Wo er recht hat, hat er recht.   
  
Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mir eine nette Zwergenfrau suchen. Deine Bemühungen um Galadriel in allen Ehren, aber die ist doch eine Nummer zu groß für dich, findest du nicht?   
  
Naja, bei mir brauchst du dich jedenfalls nicht ausheulen, wenn Celeborn dich doch noch in die Finger kriegt.   
  
Dein   
Legolas   
  
**********   
  
An: Éowyn, Schildmaid von Rohan und Gondor   
Von: Arwen   
  
Liebe Éowyn,   
  
also das ist wirklich eine gute Frage. Ich glaube er ist der Meinung, dass Menschen dumm sind. Weil sie damals dem Ring gar so leicht verfallen sind, du weißt schon, Isildur zum Beispiel.   
Und das war wohl auch der Grund, weshalb er anfangs nicht wollte, dass ich Aragorn heirate.   
  
Viele Grüße,   
Arwen   
  
**********   
  
An: Herr Frodo   
Von: deinem Sam   
  
Hallo Frodo,   
  
wie läufts?   
  
Sag, du ziehst doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung Streichers Angebot anzunehmen, oder? Die Gerüchte, die man so hört, sagen, dass ihn seine Frau langsam in den Wahnsinn treibt. Vermutlich will er bloß weg von ihr.   
  
Weißt du übrigens schon das Neueste? Pippin hat als Assistent bei Gandalfs Zaubershow angefangen. Merry hats mir erzählt. Und er hat gesagt, dass ihm Pippin versprochen hat, dass wir Freikarten für die Show bekommen. Toll, nicht?   
  
Das Rezept für die Pilzsuppe, das du haben wolltest, finde ich zur Zeit leider nicht. Rosies Rezeptschrank ist der reinste Saustall. Ich frage mich wie sie da drin überhaupt noch etwas findet. Das nächste Mal schicke ich es dir bestimmt mit, versprochen.   
  
Dein   
Sam   
  
**********   



	7. Siebenter Stapel

_Briefe, der siebente Stapel.   
Und Tolkien gehört nach wie vor alles._

* * *

  
An: Elrond, Lieblingsschwiegersohn   
Von: Galadriel mit dem Lockenhaar   
  
Elrond mein Lieber,   
  
was meinst du? Hat Celeborn seine Lektion endlich gelernt? Ich frage mich wirklich, wie der nur glauben kann, dass ich was von dem Zwerg will.   
Zugegeben, Gimli ist schon süß, irgendwie, aber er ist nun einmal ein Zwerg und ich bin eine Elbe. Glaubst du sollte ich ihm sagen, dass ich es damals bemerkt hatte, dass er mich beim Schwimmen beobachtete? Damit könnte ich ihn wohl richtig schocken, so peinlich wäre ihm das.   
  
Deine   
Galadriel   
  
**********   
  
An: Celeborn und Galadriel, die größten, die besten...   
Von: überglücklicher Haldir   
  
Seid mir gegrüßt,   
  
ich bin ja so froh. Die Valar lassen mich wieder nach Mittelerde. Ist das nicht toll? Ich darf wieder nach Hause.   
Zum Glück sind Elronds Söhne so einfallsreich und haben es geschafft die Valar irgendwie zu überreden.   
  
Lórien ich komme!   
  
Bis bald,   
Haldir   
  
**********   
  
An: Spinner vom Dienst, Elladan und Elrohir   
Von: Celeborn, sich selbst bemitleidend   
  
Elladan, Elrohir!   
  
Habt ihr zwei einen Vogel?   
  
Als ob ich momentan nicht schon genug Probleme mit meiner Frau hätte. Aber nein, ihr müsst auch noch unbedingt Haldir wieder zurück holen.   
Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wie anziehend der auf Frauen wirkt. Meine Galadriel ist da keine Ausnahme. Ich hatte schon desöfteren den Verdacht, dass sie auf der Suche nach einem Jüngeren ist.   
Aber ausgerechnet Haldir. Findet ihr nicht auch, dass Celebrian seine Nase hatte?   
Was rede ich überhaupt? Es ist euch ja doch egal. Niemand schert sich um Celeborn. Nicht einmal seine eigene Frau.   
  
Lasst euch ja nie wieder in Lórien blicken!   
  
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Arwen und Aragorn, Königspaar von Gondor   
Von: Fersengeld gebende Galadriel   
  
Hallo ihr Lieben,   
  
sagt mal, kann ich für eine Weile zu euch nach Gondor kommen?   
Celeborn ist stinksauer auf mich. Er hat heimlich meine Post gelesen und weiß, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit damit verarscht habe, dass ich auf Gimli stehe.   
Jetzt frage ich euch, was kann ich dafür, wenn der das auch noch glaubt?   
Momentan halte ich es jedenfalls für das Beste, wenn ich das Feld räume, bis Celeborn sich wieder beruhigt hat.   
  
Viele Grüße,   
Galadriel   
  
**********   
  
An: Legolas, bester guter Freund   
Von: Jahresvorrat an Taschentüchern verbrauchender Gimli   
  
Hallo Legolas,   
  
weißt du was passiert ist? Galadriel ist in Gondor. Und zwar weil Celeborn sauer auf sie ist. Sie hat ihn die ganze Zeit damit aufgezogen, dass sie was von mir will.   
Das heißt sie liebt mich gar nicht. War alles gelogen. Sie liebt mich nicht, nicht einmal ein bisschen. Ich bin ja so traurig. Warum ist das Schicksal nur immer so furchtbar gemein. Niemand hat mich armen Zwerg lieb.   
Nicht nur, dass Galadriel mich nicht liebt, sie hat mich auch noch absichtlich in dem Glauben gelassen, dass sie es tut, nur um Celeborn zu ärgern.   
  
Ich muss Taschentücher besorgen gehen.   
  
Gruß,   
Gimli   
  
**********   
  
An: den armen Gimli   
Von: verständnisvoller Legolas   
  
Lieber Gimli,   
  
du tust mir ja so leid. Aber ich habs dir doch gleich gesagt. Galadriel ist eine Nummer zu groß für dich. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass sie, die Schönste der Schönen, die jeden Mann haben könnte, ausgerechnet auf dich steht?   
Es kursiert das Gerücht, dass sie mal was mit Haldir hatte. Also wenn ich die Wahl zwischen dir und ihm hätte, würde ich auch ihn nehmen. Aber gut, ich bin ja ein Mann, also stellt sich die Frage nicht. Außerdem gibt es hier im Düsterwald dieses hübsche Elbenmädchen. Nessa heißt sie. Ich sag dir, die ist vielleicht süß.   
  
Beherzige meinen Rat und such dir eine schnuckelige Zwergenfrau. Eine, die deine Größe hat. Und vergiss Galadriel am besten ganz schnell wieder. Wenn man den Gerüchten glauben kann, war Haldir nicht der einzige, der Celeborn Konkurrenz machte. O ja, dein heißgeliebter Engel ist ein Vamp, ob du es glaubst, oder nicht.   
  
Gruß,   
Legolas   
  
**********   
  
An: Auenlandbewohner Merry   
Von: Pippin, größter Pilzesser wo gibt   
  
Lieber Merry,   
  
wie geht es dir so?   
  
Du glaubst ja nicht, was man alles erfährt, wenn man mit Gandalf auf Tour geht. Wir kommen gerade von Gondor. Galadriel war auch dort. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, sie noch einmal wieder zu treffen.   
  
Du hättest dabei sein sollen. Das war vielleicht komisch. Ich glaube Aragorn ist mit seiner Rolle als werdender Papa etwas überfordert. Sagt zumindest Arwen.   
  
Und Galadriel. Sie ist so anders, als damals in Lórien. Wie sie sagt, hat sie sich's mit Celeborn ordentlich verscherzt. Angeblich, weil sie auf Gimli steht. Oder war es Haldir?   
  
Aber du weißt das alles nicht von mir.   
  
Dein   
Pippin   
  
**********   
  
An: Haldir, den Casanova   
Von: keinen Spaß mehr verstehender Celeborn   
  
Haldir,   
  
um eines klar zu stellen. Du lässt die Finger von meiner Frau. Sollte ich auch nur einen verdächtigen Blick deinerseits bemerken, befördere ich dich höchstpersönlich nach Valinor zurück.   
  
Hast du mich verstanden?   
  
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: alter Grießgram Celeborn   
Von: unwiderstehlicher Haldir   
  
Celeborn,   
  
nicht so schnell. Es war deine Frau, die mich seinerzeit mit den Augen ausgezogen hat. Glaubst du im Ernst ich hatte vor dir deinen Sonnenschein (sie hasst diesen Spitznamen, weißt du das?) wegzunehmen? Gut okay, ein bisschen träumen darf man ja wohl noch. Schließlich bin ich auch nur ein Mann. Und als sie mich mit ihren blauen Augen ansah, war es um mich geschehen. Du solltest am besten wissen, wie verführerisch sie sein kann.   
  
Haldir   
  
**********   



	8. Achter Stapel

_Briefe, der achte Stapel.   
Alles gehört Tolkien._

* * *

  
An: Samweis, den Horrorkoch   
Von: sterbenskranker Frodo   
  
Hallo Sam,   
  
das Rezept, das du mir geschickt hast, war alles nur keine Pilzsuppe. Mir ist ja so schlecht. Mein armer Bauch. Das tut vielleicht weh. Und alles nur, weil du so eine Sauklaue hast.   
  
Leidende Grüße,   
Frodo   
  
**********   
  
An: großer König Streicher   
Von: Sam Blödmann   
  
Hallo Streicher,   
  
ich wollte nur sagen du bist kein langes Elend und es tut mir leid, was in meinem letzten Brief schrieb.   
Zur Sache. Du musst mir helfen, rasch! Frodo ist sehr krank, hat eine schlimme Magenverstimmung auf eine Pilzsuppe. Könntest du ihn nicht mit deinen heilenden Händen wieder gesund machen?   
  
Gruß von   
Sam   
  
**********   
  
An: Samweis   
Von: Aragorn, laut lachend   
  
Hallo Sam,   
  
schon gut, du brauchst dich deswegen nicht zu entschuldigen. Du bist ja nicht der einzige, der mir nicht traut. Aber das gehört wohl zum Waldläufer sein dazu.   
Frodo hat sich also den Magen verdorben. Wundert mich gar nicht. Ihr Hobbits besteht ja immer darauf, dass Pilze überall dazu passen. Leider kann ich dir jedoch nicht weiter helfen. Die Hände eines Königs sind gefragte Hände. Am besten du gibst Frodo eine große Tasse Kamillentee zu trinken. Geheimrezept von Elrond, das hilft immer.   
  
Dein   
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: Aragorn mit den heilenden Händen   
Von: Celeborn, der sich alle Tränen ausgeheult hat   
  
Aragorn mein Freund,   
  
deine heilenden Hände können nicht zufällig auch treulose Ehefrauen wieder auf den rechten Weg führen? Naja, ich wäre schon zufrieden, wenn sie was gegen meine permanenten Kopfschmerzen ausrichten können.   
  
Ich beschwöre dich, lass Arwen ja nicht aus den Augen. Sie ist schließlich Galadriels Enkeltochter und ich glaube sie schlägt eher nach ihr, als nach ihrem Vater oder Großvater.   
  
Dein   
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Celeborn, armer Kerl   
Von: auch nicht sorgenfreier Aragorn   
  
Lieber Celeborn,   
  
deine Sorgen möchte ich haben... oder doch lieber nicht. Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, hab ich genug eigene.   
Ich denke nicht, dass meine Hände wirklich etwas gegen dein Problem ausrichten können. Deine helfen da bestimmt besser, an der richtigen Stelle natürlich, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.   
Was die Kopfschmerzen betrifft, trink eine große Tasse Kamillentee. Der entspannt und hilft bei praktisch jedem Wehwehchen.   
  
Dein   
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: Papa Elrond   
Von: verzweifelte Arwen   
  
Hallo Paps,   
  
Hilfe! Sofort.   
  
Aragorn will mich nicht mehr auf Asfaloth ausreiten lassen. Er sagt das Baby wird davon seekrank.   
Könntest du ihm nicht sagen, dass das kompletter Blödsinn ist? Auf dich hört er nämlich. Und mach es bald. Asfaloth braucht doch regelmäßig Bewegung.   
  
Bussi,   
Arwen   
  
**********   
  
An: Arwen Engelchen   
Von: Elrond, fürsorglicher Papa   
  
Arwen Schätzchen,   
  
wo Aragorn recht hat, hat er recht. Du solltest wirklich nicht mehr ausreiten bis das Baby da ist. Dein Asfaloth wird das schon verstehen. Außerdem wird Aragorn ihn sicherlich gern für dich bewegen.   
  
Dein dich liebender Papa,   
Elrond   
  
**********   
  
An: Elrond, gemeiner Vater   
Von: Arwen, zu Tode enttäuscht   
  
Paps,   
  
du bist so was von gemein, weißt du das?   
Müsst ihr Männer eigentlich immer zusammen halten? Als ob es nicht genug wäre, dass sich Aragorn so aufführt. Aber nein, jetzt fängst du auch noch an.   
  
Schönen Dank für nichts.   
Arwen **********   
  
An: Galadriel, Flamme der Leidenschaft   
Von: von Sehnsucht verzehrt werdender Haldir   
  
Liebe Galadriel,   
  
wir haben Probleme. Celeborn weiß es. Natürlich weiß er es. Warum musstest du ihn auch die ganze Zeit ärgern? War ja klar, dass er dadurch hellhöriger wird.   
Eigentlich hatte ich mich sehr darauf gefreut dich wieder zu sehen, aber daraus wird wohl so bald nichts. Celeborn wird verdammt gut aufpassen, dass ich dir nicht zu nahe kommen. Du kennst ihn ja. Vielleicht solltest du dich bei ihm entschuldigen?   
  
Gruß und Kuss,   
Haldir   
  
**********   



	9. Neunter Stapel

_Briefe, der neunte Stapel.   
Ist noch alles dem Tolkien seins._

* * *

  
An: Haldir, komplett Wahnsinniger   
Von: Galadriel auf der Flucht   
  
Haldir,   
  
spinnst du total?   
Celeborn hat schon mehrmals meine Post gelesen. Nicht auszudenken was passiert, wenn ihm ein Brief von dir in die Hände fällt.   
Schick bloß nichts mehr nach Lórien. Falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, bin ich momentan in Minas Tirith bei Arwen und Aragorn. Also auf neutralem Boden.   
Wenn du mich sehen willst, musst du deinen Hintern schon hierher bewegen. Wie du wohl weißt, ist es nicht so günstig, wenn ich Celeborn zu schnell wieder über den Weg laufe. Er braucht erst mal Zeit sich abzureagieren.   
  
Auf bald,   
Galadriel   
  
**********   
  
An: Pippin Klatschmaul   
Von: Merry   
  
Hallo Pippin,   
  
kannst du mir auch etwas erzählen, dass ich noch nicht weiß?   
  
Dass Aragorn und Arwen ihre Probleme haben weiß inzwischen jeder, der etwas mit den Gefährten zu schaffen gehabt hatte.   
Und Galadriel, das hab ich von Sam und der hats von Legolas, welcher es aus erster Hand von Gimli weiß.   
  
Dein   
Merry   
  
**********   
  
An: Waldläufer Oberschlau Aragorn   
Von: Frodo, noch krank   
  
Hallo Aragorn,   
  
wie konntest du Sam nur so einen verblödeten Rat geben? Weißt du eigentlich wie furchtbar Kamillentee schmeckt? Ganz offenbar nicht, sonst hättest du Sam ja wohl nicht dazu geraten. Oder doch?   
Auf jeden Fall werde ich das Zeug nicht trinken, sonst dreht sich mein Magen noch mehr um, als er es ohnehin schon tut.   
  
Gruß,   
Frodo   
  
**********   
  
An: Elrond, seit wann gibt's dich doppelt?   
Von: sternhagelvoller Celeborn   
  
Lieber Elrond,   
  
Aragorn sagt, dasch Kamillentee... gegen Kopfschmerzen... und vielleicht schogar gegen treulosche Ehefrauen hilft. Isch doch... dein Geheimrezept. Aber dasch Geschöff ischt einfach... widerlich. Alscho hab isch es mit dieschem Orktrunk verbeschert. Isch wusste gar nischt... dasch der so gut für... die Nerven ischt.   
  
Dein   
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Celeborn, den ich eigentlich nicht kenne   
Von: erschütterter Elrond   
  
Celeborn,   
  
das ist peinlich ohne Ende, weißt du das? Es hat einen guten Grund, warum wir Elben nicht trinken. Vor allem keinen Orktrunk.   
Und zwar, weil wir so etwas nicht vertragen. Aber das wirst du wohl noch früh genug merken. In diesem Fall solltest du den Kamillentee doch pur trinken. Oder versuch Brennnesseltee, der schmeckt nicht ganz so bitter.   
  
Solange du nicht wieder nüchtern bist, kenne ich dich nicht.   
  
Elrond   
  
**********   
  
An: Spaßverderber Elrond   
Von: Celeborn, wieder nüchtern   
  
Hallo Elrond,   
  
wie du siehst, bin ich wieder nüchtern. Du bist aber auch ein Spaßverderber. Nach dem Orktrunk-Kamillentee habe ich mich so gut gefühlt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und mir ist jetzt, wo ich wieder nüchtern bin, überhaupt nicht schlecht. Also, nur weil du so ein Zeug nicht verträgst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass andere Elben es auch nicht tun. Da merkt man es wieder, du bist halt nur ein Halbelb. Finde dich damit ab.   
  
Gruß,   
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Elrond, klügster Kopf von Bruchtal   
Von: Aragorn, nervlich am Ende   
  
Lieber Elrond,   
  
langsam wird ich noch verrückt. Deine Tochter hat gegen alles was ich sage etwas zu kontern. Wenn Kamillentee wirklich so ein tolles Mittel ist, wie du immer sagst, hilft es dann vielleicht auch gegen nervende Ehefrauen?   
  
Dein   
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: Armer Schwiegersohn Aragorn   
Von: Elrond Allwissend   
  
Aragorn mein Lieber,   
  
es kann gut sein, dass Kamillentee auch gegen dein Problem hilft. Probier es einfach mal aus. Nur glaube ich nicht, dass Arwen das freiwillig trinkt. Wenn sie krank war, musste ich immer erst ihre Brüder bitten sie fest zu halten, damit ich ihr den Tee einflößen konnte.   
Aber wenn du es geschafft hast, lass mich bitte wissen, wie es gewirkt hat. Man lernt schließlich nie aus.   
  
Dein   
Elrond   
  
**********   
  
An: Galadriel, mein Herz   
Von: einsamer Haldir   
  
Hallo Galadriel,   
  
also wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich dich gar nicht sehen kann, wäre ich in Valinor geblieben. Da gabs genug süße Mädchen, die nur auf einen gutaussehenden, starken und mutigen Kerl wie mich gewartet haben.   
Nein, war nur ein Witz. Keine von denen ist so schön wie du. Und ich bin sicher keine hat deine Erfahrung. Wo hast du diese Erfahrung eigentlich gesammelt? Etwa mit Celeborn, diesem Langweiler? Es ist mir immer noch unbegreiflich, warum du den geheiratet hast und nicht mich.   
  
Küsschen,   
Haldir   
  
**********   



	10. Zehnter Stapel

_Briefe, der zehnte und letzte Stapel.   
Auch noch dem Tolkien seins._

* * *

  
An: Haldir, Weltmeister im peinliche Fragen stellen   
Von: rot angelaufene Galadriel   
  
Ach Haldir,   
  
glaubs mir, du willst gar nicht wissen, wo ich meine Erfahrung gesammelt habe. Und warum ich Celeborn geheiratet habe? Das kann ich dir schon beantworten. Weil er mir, ganz im Gegensatz zu dir, einen Antrag gemacht hat.   
  
Deine   
Galadriel   
  
**********   
  
An: Elrond   
Von: Aragorn, perplex   
  
Hallo Elrond,   
  
du glaubst es ja nicht. Arwen und ich haben uns endlich wieder versöhnt. Was hast du bloß mit ihr gemacht? Sie hat die Panik vor Kamillentee.   
Ich musste ihr nur versprechen, dass ich bei der Geburt unseres Babys nicht die Nerven wegschmeiße. Nichts leichter als das. Ich als Waldläufer und König von Gondor habe schließlich Nerven aus Stahl.   
  
Grüße,   
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: Waldläuferkönig Aragorn   
Von: Elrond, breit grinsend   
  
Lieber Aragorn,   
  
versprich mal lieber nichts, was du nicht halten kannst. Soll ich dir was verraten? Ich hatte mir bei der Geburt meiner drei Kids das gleiche vorgenommen. Aber na ja, so ganz konnte ich es wohl nicht halten. Hat mir zumindest Celebrian vorgeworfen.   
Die Hauptsache ist natürlich, dass ihr beide euch versöhnt habt. Freut mich sehr für euch.   
  
Dein   
Elrond   
  
**********   
  
An: mein Engel Galadriel   
Von: Haldir, knallrot   
  
Meine liebe Galadriel,   
  
ich bin untröstlich das zu hören. Eigentlich hatte ich ja bereits einen Ring besorgt, o ja, viel schöner als dieser komische Nenya war er. Und ich hatte mir auch genauestens überlegt, was ich sage und wann ich's tu. Blöderweise ist mir Celeborn zuvor gekommen. Da habe ich ihm vor Wut den Ring in sein Essen gegeben, in der Hoffnung, dass er daran erstickt und ich dich ganz für mich habe. Kannst du mir denn noch einmal verzeihen, ja? Bitte, es war doch ein Versehen.   
  
In Liebe,   
Haldir   
  
**********   
  
An: Galadriel, meine Liebste   
Von: Celeborn,... am Abgrund   
  
Mein Schatz,   
  
ich flehe dich an. Bitte komm zurück zu mir. Ohne dich ist dieses Leben überhaupt nicht mehr lebenswert. Im Gegenteil. Ich stehe am Abgrund. Und nur du kannst mich davor bewaren zu springen.   
Ich brauche dich. Jede Faser meines Körpers sehnt sich nach deinen Kochkünsten. Wenn du nicht zurück kommst, treibst du mich in den Hungertod. Du weißt ja, dass ich am Herd eine Niete bin.   
  
Ich liebe dich, mein Zuckerstück.   
  
Dein   
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Haldir, mein Dicker   
Von: Galadriel   
  
Süßer,   
  
nicht böse sein, aber ich habe beschlossen nach Lórien zu Celeborn zurück zu kehren. Zumindest vorerst. Ich kann ihn ja schlecht verhungern lassen. Wenn er kochen gelernt hat, sehen wir weiter, ja?   
Und nicht vergessen. Celeborn darf niemals, hörst du, niemals erfahren, dass diese Gerüchte bezüglich Celebrian wahr sind. Es würde ihn fertig machen, du verstehst? Ich glaube er ahnt ohnehin etwas. Also Vorsicht.   
  
Küsschen,   
Galadriel   
  
**********   
  
An: Sam, bester Koch im Auenland   
Von: Pippin, Assistent des Zauberers   
  
Hallo Sam,   
  
hast du schon das Neueste gehört? Im Königshaus von Gondor ist wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Angeblich hat Elrond Aragorn dabei irgendwie geholfen. Hat ihm ein magisches Rezept oder so gegeben.   
Außerdem ist Galadriel nach Lórien zurück gegangen. Wie es heißt, um den Herrn Celeborn davor zu bewahren Unsinniges zu tun. Dann ist da noch dieses ganz hartnäckige Gerücht, welches besagt, dass... also... dass es gewisse Unstimmigkeiten um die Zeugung von Celebrian gibt. Ich persönlich kann mir natürlich nicht vorstellen, dass da irgendetwas dran ist. Ich meine, wie kann man so etwas nur von Galadriel denken.   
  
Dein   
Pippin   
  
**********   
  
An: Pippin Tratschgans   
Von: Sam, ehrenwerter Gamdschie   
  
Lieber Pippin,   
  
wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich mit solchen Gerüchten nichts zu tun haben will? Schließlich bin ich ein ehrenwerter Gamdschie.   
Aber bevor du aufhörst mich über den neuesten Klatsch zu informieren, könntest du mir noch sagen, wer laut diesem Gerücht um Galadriels Tochter der Mittäter ist?   
  
Gruß,   
Sam   
  
**********   
  
An: Legolas den unsensibelsten Elben wo gibt   
Von: Gimli, erschüttert und traurig   
  
He Legolas,   
  
hast du das gehört? Galadriel hat sich wieder mit Celeborn vertragen. Insofern gut, weil Haldir sie auch nicht bekommt. Aber schlecht, weil sie mich immer noch nicht will. Ich bin ja so traurig. Celeborn ist doch ein fader Zipf. Mit mir, da könnte sie ordentlich was erleben. Aber nein. Den Zwerg mag ja keiner.   
Darf ich dich in nächster Zeit mal besuchen kommen? Ich brauche dringend eine Schulter zum Ausweinen.   
  
Grüße,   
Gimli   
  
**********   
  
**- Das Postamt ist hiermit geschlossen -**   
  
_An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch für eure lieben Reviews bedanken :-) Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Story so gut ankommt..._   



End file.
